Special Delivery
by Sleeze
Summary: A miss delivered package containing lingerie? Lead to him shaming her and she likes it? And to make him keep his mouth shut bribes him with lust?
"Ichi can you please take out the trash?" Orihime said as she was in the kitchen preparing some food.

"Sure." He said, getting the garbage and going to the front door. While he went outside and threw away he trash. He went to check the mail box noticing that it wasn't empty. He checked the mailbox only to see a brown package. It was kind of light weighted and it was labled 'To Ayano Akayashi, Enjoy'. The address wasn't familiar to him because it was sent to the other side of town but instead ended up in his mailbox. He took the package and headed inside of his house.

"What's that you got?" She sat around the eating table. The food had already done and Ichigo sat down with the package in his hand. He gave her the package and she decided to open it.

"Wait. You can't do that. We should return it," Ichigo said stopping her from opening the package but she didn't listen.

She tore it open from the sides, making it look completely unnoticable. She peaked inside and saw a black strap.

"What's inside?" He asked.

"Something I'll show you after we eat." Orihime said as she placed the package on the table and began to eat her food along with Ichigo.

Ichigo offered to wash up and that was when Orihime decided to make her first move. She went to the bathroom to change into the outfit. It was a black and red lingerie. She knew that Ichigo would want to return but she loved the outfit and it suited her body. When she returned to the living room she saw Ichigo staring at her in widened eyes. His erection sprung out and she loved it.

The next thing that was done was his underwear being hung down by the end of his toes as he laid on the edge of her bed with his legs spread leaning back with his arm bearing his weight on the mattress while he held his erected shaft in front of her as he examined her nude body in front of him and softly bit down on his lip with a smirk "I'm not gonna shut up about this so easily," He said.

"Aww at lest I got you all hard for me," She pouted as she ran her hand along his shaft, feeling the full length of it. "Maybe this will shut you up," She said as she went closer and placed her lips on his swollen member. First she started to play with the tip by circling her tongue around the ring, then her mouth made their way further down his length.

"Oh, fuck. Yes." She started sucking and licking in earnest. Her other hand came up and gently cupped his balls. he could feel his climax approaching quickly.

He placed one of his hands down the back of her head caressing through her long auburn hair while his other hand slid right down to her breasts and started to fondle one of them and rubbed and squeezed her nipple between his knuckles as he brought her face down to his member with a could of pre cum stench hovering around it "Did I tell you I was masturbating and got disturbed by your parcel hm?" He watched her.

She moaned at the feeling of her breast being squeezed by his warm hands as she continued sucking all of the pre cum from his cock. She popped his still erected member from her mouth and looked up at him, "F-Fuck me," She moaned as he continued playing with her breasts.

"Get on the bed then," He chuckled as he leaned down forward to kiss her on the lips then pulled her back up on top of her by the shoulders.

She got shifted her weight so that she was now sitting on the bed. "How would you like to fuck me?" She giggled as she started stroking his member again.

He laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her and pecked her lips again while he reached down to spread her legs to caresses her pussy folds as well as pressing his thumb down against her clit "Depends. Which one will you beg for?" He chuckled as he looked down at her.

"How about...The doggy style?" She said seductively as she positioned herself on the bed, but in the air and her hands on the bed. "I want you to fuck me till I pass out," She smirked while licking her lips.

He stood up on his knees and brought his shaft up placing it between her asscheeks as the tip rested against her asshole "Oh I will fuck until you pass out alright," He wouldn't have though that his girlfriend was a cum loving slut. He chuckled as he leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed his shaft down into her asshole and began humping her.

She moaned at his meat slashing against her ass as the sensation was getting more and more good for her. She used one of her hands and began to play with her clit, moaning louder and louder at the feel of his cock. "Aah! Aah! Ichigo!." It was getting intense as she rubbed her clit even faster feeling every inch of his cock inside her. He reached around and under her arms and started to fondle both of her breasts while he thrusted upwards against her inside and groaned with every thrust, "Uh, uhh, Hime ah, Mh."

"F-Flip me into m-missionary position! Uhh!" She moaned.

He quickly skipped his throbbing shaft out of her and roller on on the back and held her thighs wide while he thrusted his shaft down into her pussy in on motion and began humping in her slowly while he fondled her breasts as well as licking her nipples.

She began bucking her hips upwards wanting to feel every inch of his cock in her. She moaned at the lips covering her nipples and at the same time with Ichigo's member penetrating her body.

He began to thrust his shaft in and out of her making it grind against her inside while he softly started to nibble on to her swollen nipples slightly tugging on to them while he squeezed and stroked her breasts. "I'm gonna make you cum long and hard, Moan my name baby!" Ichigo rasped into Orihime's ears as he thrusted deeper into her tight pussy.

"Ichigo! I..I think I'm gonna!" She moaned trying to hold in her cum, wanting to cum the same time with him. She began to sink her fingernails into his scalp, bringing his mouth closer to her breasts. Orihime was seeing stars at this point. Each thrust sent her to heaven and back making her see stars.

"Oh! Your cock feels so good! More! More!" Orihime gasped.

Ichigo didn't want this moment with Orihime to end. The way the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. The smell of sex that emanated off their bodies. The way her dripping pussy was gripping his cock. The sweet moans that were being made by his lover beneath him, he was on cloud nine. "Nngh!" Ichigo grunted. "I...I don't know how much more I can take Orihime...I'm gonna cum." "Same for me Ichigo. Let's cum together." Orihime replied. That was enough to drive Ichigo over the edge. With one last deep thrust he climaxed. Spilling his seed into Orihime. As Ichigo was coming off from his high he glanced up to see Orihime recovering from her climax. He relished in the sight of her heaving chest and bangs that stuck to her sweaty forehead. Orihime glanced up at Ichigo and gave him a lazy smile. "That was amazing." Ichigo smiled back. "Yea it was." He then slid his flaccid member out of her and lay down next to her, nuzzling her neck.


End file.
